1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a management system and a terminal apparatus when a software formed by a proper creator is used.
2. Related Background Art
In association with the recent realization of multimedia technology, the user can easily access games created by a third party and software of various kinds of information through a network line and use them.
Since software is digitized data, it can be easily processed or updated.
As mentioned above, since the user can freely use and update or upgrade software created by the proper creators, there is a problem of effectively protecting the copyright of the creators.
It is also difficult to request the payment in legal compensation for software used.